We get along just fine, Damnit!
by Nyru
Summary: It all seemed to go wrong for the two shinobi when their sensei decided to handcuff them together. How ever will Sasuke manage to put up chained to Naruto for three days? And vice versa? SasuNaru in later chapters. Yaoi
1. Monday

I read a fic like this, but it was more like a crack fic and despite the fact that I liked the fic, I was still disappointed w

I read a fic like this, but it was more like a crack fic and despite the fact that I liked the fic, I was still disappointed with a few things so I decided to write my own version. It's not quite the same, but there are a lot of similarities. This fic isn't so much crack, but I will try to make it humorous.

This chapter could do with some major editing, but I just really can't be bothered right now. Plus my beta reader is at work. D:

Anyway, reviews are nicely welcomed. Constructive crit is also welcome, but try not to make it too harsh. I'm trying to get back into the style of writing stories, and because I've been writing Rps for so long it's kinda hard.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. It'll get a little more... frisky in the later chapters, if you pervs are wondering. xD

**Chapter one – Monday.**

"We get along just fine, dammit!" Complained the blonde as his cheeks puffed out in frustration, arms folded defiantly. "Uh huh," Kakashi stood up and eyed the two shinobi on the ground, panting from their fight. "Then why is it that you try to rip Sasuke's head off at every change you get?" The raven mentioned just hn'd as he stood up, brushing the bark that had clung to his trousers when he was wrestling Uzumaki to the ground.

"He started it!" And it was true. If it wasn't for that bastard always insulting his intelligence, Naruto wouldn't need to go so far to prove to that asshole that he could so be smart. "It's not like I want that bastard to insult me all the time!" He added, turning to send a glare at the raven as he too stood up. "It's not my fault you're a dobe," He strapped his kunai pouch back onto his thigh, rolling his eyes as Naruto just contradicted himself. "See!"

This was getting beyond Kakashi's control. It was time those two started to learn how to get along, or they'll end up killing each other; team mates or not. A click hat rang out into the surrounding forest startled both the Genin, and they looked down at the same time to see just what it was that had made the offending sound.

Tine seemed to stand still, though it seemed the Uchiha seemed to realize what had just happened. But he was speechless to what Kakashi had just done to them. "You CHAINED us TOGETHER?!" The raven winced as Naruto's loud mouth managed to scare some birds out of an overhead tree. "Way to point out the obvious, dobe." How the hell could he act so calm? They had just been handcuffed, didn't that bastard realize what this meant?

"You two need to learn how to get along," Their sensei smiled as he observed the reactions of the two. Naruto was pulling at the chains, trying to slide his hand free from the metal while Sasuke was just glaring at the blonde, obviously annoyed at his stupid attempt for freedom. "I'll let you free in a few days." Before Naruto could reach out and grab the Jounin, he had vanished into thin air and all Naruto grabbed was the smoke Kakashi left behind.

Naruto just blinked as the smoke cleared, still letting what had just happened sink in slowly to his head. "Oh shit." Well the blonde said out loud what they were both thinking.

"Dobe, I wanna go home and go to bed!"

"Well I wanna go get something to eat, you selfish bastard!"

Insults went back and forth until Sasuke had enough and thwacked Naruto on the back of the head. As the blonde muttered curses about the raven under his breath, Sasuke sighed and snapped his fingers to get Naruto's attention. "Why don't we go get you something to eat, and THEN go to my house and sleep?" It proved pointless just standing there arguing and hoping the cuffs would just vanish into thin air. And that realization was dawning on Naruto too. "Sounds good to me," He said and without a second thought, he dragged Sasuke towards the ramen bar, his stomach grumbling loudly.

Three ramen bowls later, which were in Naruto's stomach, Sasuke finally managed to get the blonde away from the bar and towards his house. "I can't believe you made me pay for that," He grumbled and frowned, going to shove his hands in his pockets when he remembered that Naruto's right hand was chained to his left. "Damn you, Kakashi," He muttered under his breath as he approached his house.

"Whoa, you house is MASSIVE teme!" What was it with Naruto and pointing out the obvious? He said nothing and opened the door, stepping inside and pulling Naruto along with him. "How the hell do you keep it so CLEAN?" He asked, bewildered on how Sasuke could make his whole house look spotless by himself when Naruto could barely manage to keep his room tidy, let alone his whole apartment.

"I actually clean up after myself, unlike someone I know," Naruto just scoffed at that and was pulled along into the kitchen. It was while Sasuke was reaching for something in the fridge that he realized Sasuke hadn't had anything at the Ramen Bar. "I take it you don't like ramen then?" He asked, watching as Sasuke took a bite out of what looked like a rice ball. The raven just looked at Naruto and then continued to eat without saying anything.

"You can't ignore me for the next three days, bastard!" Naruto said as he slid into Sasuke's bed, clad in only his boxers and the shirt he was wearing earlier today. Well it wasn't as if he could take it off since he was bound to the most arrogant bastard in the world. "Wanna bet?" Came the smooth, but cold reply from the opposite far end of the bed. They both slept as far apart as the cuffs would let them, so it was lucky that Sasuke's bed was decent in size.

_SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE._

"This is insane," He muttered to himself as he rolled to face the blonde, glaring daggers at him and wishing that looks could kill. The thought of killing Naruto flashed briefly in his mind, but he didn't fancy the idea of dragging a dead corpse around with him until he found Kakashi.

"Dobe, wake up!" He growled out, not surprised when that didn't even make the blonde stir. That idiot could sleep through anything. Rolling onto his back, Sasuke just glared at the ceiling. He was trained to be a light sleeper, so naturally the slightest noise would wake him up. So how the hell was he supposed to sleep through this racket?! Snoring or no snoring, eventually Sasuke had had enough and finally his eyelids had started to droop, and he drifted off into a restless and irritated sleep.


	2. Tuesday

I forgot to add in the AN last chapter, that if you have any questions, leave them in a review and I'll answer them in the nex

I forgot to add in the AN last chapter, that if you have any questions, leave them in a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Though, someone already did that, so I'll answer them now. XD

Is this an AU fic? No it's not.

Where in the anime would this take place? Well it's pre time skip, and before Tsunade appears on the scene. So you do the math, I can't work out which episode this would be around.

Since they can't remove their shirts without cutting them off, are they going to be in the same shirt all the time? You'll see. ;D

I hope that cleared a few things up. Thanks to the people that reviewed! Reviews make me wanna write the next chapter faster, so review if you want more. Now on with chapter two!

As for my How Do You Eat Yours one shot, it will NOT have a sequel, so please stop asking. xx

PS: Don't get used to updates this quick.

Chapter two – Tuesday.

Watching Sasuke sleep was kinda interesting. The raven always struck Naruto as the silent sleeper type, but Sasuke had his habits too. For instance, if Naruto shifted away, Sasuke would shift with him. He supposed it was because he was warm. Sasuke's house was bloody freezing, it amazed Naruto to think that Sasuke could live with temperatures like the Arctic.

Slowly and carefully, the blonde inched closer to the raven until he could feel their breaths mingling. He stayed there for a moment, as if admiring the calm and almost peaceful face that belonged to Sasuke, sharply breathing in.

"OI BASTARD, WAKE YOUR DUMB ASS UP!" With a startled cry, the Uchiha grabbed the kunai that was under his pillow and held it to Naruto's throat, panting slightly out of shock and anger after realizing who had woken him up in the most unorthodox way.

"Geez Sasuke, I didn't know you were so damn grumpy in mornings," The blonde mumbled, eying the kunai worriedly, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as the kunai was chucked across the room, the raven glaring daggers at the blonde. "I'm not used to being woken up by something so loud," He shot back and sat up, dragging Naruto up with him.

"Bastard," The blonde grumbled, then let out a loud yawn and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "How 'bout we go find K'ashi 'n see if-" He finished his yawn, "he'll let us free early?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the bed. To be honest there was nothing he could do efficiently with the blonde cuffed to him like this, so it was worth a shot at trying to get free from this stupid idea from their sensei's warped mind.

"It's worth a try."

"Naruto!" Dammit, that stupid dobe wasn't listening! He was already getting tired out from running all over Konoha aimlessly without actually thinking this through. Well, Sasuke had thought it through, but the blonde hadn't given him a chance to explain himself and save them a lot of time and effort.

"Well that was tiring," Naruto panted as he plonked himself on the floor, not giving a second thought about Sasuke so the poor raven was pulled down with him. With a growl he hit Naruto over the head and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Did you even consider to think where Kakashi might actually be?" He muttered as he moved into a more comfortable position beside the blonde, not liking the fact that they were on the floor.

"Uh..." Naruto scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Well how the hell am I supposed to know where he is? You know how difficult it is to find him!" The blonde shot back and stuck his tongue out at the raven. Sasuke just sighed and silently pointed towards the book store at the end of the road and conveniently the grey-haired Jounin was standing outside with his orange book, reading with what looked like a smile on his face. You could never tell with that damn mask covering his face.

"... Ooooooh..." Naruto stared at where Sasuke was pointing for a moment then suddenly stood up and started running towards Kakashi, giving Sasuke barely any time to get up himself. Though he managed it and glared at Naruto once he stopped. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Can you take these cuffs off us early? Please?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up from his book, closing it slightly before any of the boys could look as his eye flickered between them both, then landed on Naruto. "Did you say something, Naruto?" The blonde frowned and folded his arms, proceeding to shout it louder at his sensei when Sasuke cut in.

"We wondered if it was possible for you to free us early," It looked as if Kakashi was pondering this for a moment, placing his hand to his chin and letting out a small hum. "It's only been one day," He pointed out to the two, and Naruto clung to Sasuke's arm in a way that reminded him of Sakura. "But look! We're best buddies now!" He chimed with a wide grin. Sasuke just stood there, resisting the urge to shove Naruto off and hit him again. Kakashi noticed the visible eyebrow twitch on Sasuke's face, and smirked beneath his mask.

"Well I've just given it a lot of thought," He said, folding his arms after tucking the book into one of his many pockets. "Yeah?" They both said at the same time, both of them looking somewhat hopeful. "And... No." He smiled and suddenly puffed into a cloud of smoke, leaving the two boys to let what he just said sink in.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN, 'NO'?!" Sasuke was waiting for that, but none the less the outburst made him wince. "Go look it up," He muttered bitterly, his tone of voice making it clear that he too was unhappy about Kakashi's answer. "Shut up teme! This is all your fault!" He retorted with a glare and stuck out his tongue.

"How is this my fault?" He furrowed his brows, returning the glare with more intensity. "Because you're a bastard," The blonde pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the wold. "Duh," he added which only made Sasuke roll his eyes, wondering how an earth Naruto could come out with something so dumb. "Idiot."

Before Naruto could counter with another insult, Sasuke cut in by holding his finger up, making the blonde stop and raise an eyebrow at the raven questioningly. "Where are we sleeping tonight?" He regretted it the moment it left his mouth, because he knew what Naruto's answer would be. "My house!"

Great. Just great.


	3. Wednesday

I can't believe how fast I'm updating this

I can't believe how fast I'm updating this! Tomorrow I'll get my beta reader to make alterations to the chapters and then I'll submit the edited versions.

Reviews make me happeh and make the next chapter get written quicker!

Q&A:

Why can Naruto and Sasuke just pick the lock or use a jutsu to escape the hand cuffs? That comes later on, and you'll see. I have thought about all this y'know. xD

Chapter three – Wednesday

Needless to say, Naruto's house was a complete tip. Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting, but even he didn't think that Naruto could be this messy. It looked like not one single cleaning utensil had been taken to this pig sty called Naruto's apartment.

"Your house is a complete tip," He pointed out, not daring to take a step anywhere in case he put his foot in something that had been festering for god knows how long. With a shrug Naruto tried to pull Sasuke along to the kitchen. "I don't like cleaning," Well that was obvious, Sasuke though, resisting the tugging. "I'm hungry."

Oh hell no. No way was Sasuke eating something in this place. He wasn't a neat or clean freak, but he didn't have to be to not want to eat here. It was a wonder Naruto hadn't gotten seriously ill living like this. "I'm not eating while your apartment is in this state," Narrowing his eyes he sent a serious look Naruto's way and he just whined. Though before the blonde could say something Sasuke cut in. "We're cleaning this all up before we do anything."

"But I hate cleaning!" He complained and stomped his foot in a mild temper, pouting. The raven rolled his eyes and proceeded to pick up an empty ramen cup on the floor, still keeping eye contact with the blonde. "You're going to get seriously ill if you keep living like this," He muttered and then looked away, searching for a trash can. Trust Naruto not to actually have one.

Though Naruto had just stood there, looking as if Sasuke had just grown two heads. Did that bastard actually care if he got sick or not? It's not like it was any of his business. Well, he supposed it was while they were chained together like this, but still, Sasuke didn't have to go and help him clean his apartment.

"Uh, thanks," he said uncertainly, not sure what else to say. He pulled Sasuke into the kitchen and passed him a few bags to put the rubbish in, and proceeded to tidy up his apartment. Needless to say it was difficult since they were chained together. Naruto would get annoyed when Sasuke reached for something on the floor, because it meant that Naruto would have to go down with him and more than one the blonde ended up flat on his ass.

Even though Sasuke found that amusing, he still managed o hide it and six bags of rubbish, several dish clothes and four dusters later, Naruto's apartment was looking spotless. "I didn't know you had a carpet under all that lot," Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Sasuke just cracked a joke, I think I need to sit down," Naruto giggled and received a hit on the back of the head, which only made him laugh more. "Shut up dobe. Let's get us something to eat and then go to bed." Naruto nodded and grabbed the first packet of ramen he could reach.

"You never think things through, do you?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously as the two looked at the blonde's single bed. "Is it a crime to wanna sleep in my own bed?!" He shot back when he saw Sasuke send him a glare. "It would have been more convenient if we went back to my house!" With a few more insults sent flying across the room, they both realized that standing there and arguing about it wasn't going to make this situation any easier.

"I want to sleep next to the wall," Naruto said first and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You would," he muttered as they both slid into the small bed. Naruto was squashed up against the wall and Sasuke was trying not to fall of the edge, mentally calming himself by making a pact to make Naruto pay for this as soon as they were free from these damn cuffs.

SNORE.

"Not again,"

SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE.

"Oh for god's sake," He growled. He was forced to try and sleep facing the blonde, because sleeping the other way wasn't an option unless he wanted to twist his arm up his back, which would be rather painful. "What the hell?" He whispered as Naruto practically rolled on him, and the raven tried to gain his balance, but in the end he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor.

The impact took him by surprise and the air was knocked from his lungs. Though Naruto had slept through it all, and when Sasuke tried to shove the blonde off him, Naruto seemed to wrap his arms round Sasuke's middle and tightened his grip. "Oh just perfect," He coughed, taking a deep breath and trying to free himself from Naruto's vice like grip around his chest.

Though it was no use, and all Sasuke could do way lay there and stare at the ceiling as Naruto seemed to shift every now and then to make himself comfy. That stupid idiot, how the hell did someone so clumsy ever become a ninja?

A small gasp left Sasuke's throat as he felt Naruto's knee slide up his inner thigh and press against something that he did not want Naruto touching, even if the dobe was unaware of it. "Oh no, you are NOT doing that to me!" Though despite what Sasuke had said, Naruto just let out a small sound and seemed to press his thigh harder against Sasuke's groin.

While Sasuke was trying so hard not to react to such a simple touch, Naruto's thigh started to move. Sasuke, who thought that things couldn't get any worse, let out a growl that sounded like a low purr. And what made him angrier, was the fact that he found himself rubbing back.

"D-dobe..." He closed his eyes, unable to do anything about the ministrations to his lower half. "You will..." With an involuntary jerk of his hips he managed to suppress a groan. "P-pay for..." The raven gulped, making a futile attempt to push the blonde off. Part of him wanted Naruto to carry on, though his pride wouldn't allow him to admit that to himself.

"... This!" He bit his lip to stop himself from getting louder, though that didn't stop him from panting. For Naruto to wake up in this situation would be extremely embarrassing and very hard to explain.

With one final jerk of his hips, Sasuke's back arched off the floor and he came, biting his lips to suppress what would have been a very loud moan. For a moment he just lay there panting, trying to gather what had just happened in his head.

Dread and humiliation came falling on him like a ton on bricks as he stared a Naruto's sleeping face, feeling utterly filthy and angry with himself that he allowed, and for a moment actually wanted, for this to happen.

Now he couldn't even look at Naruto, and it carried on through to the following day when they were yet again, looking for Kakashi. "Oi bastard, what crawled up your ass and died?" No answer. Naruto frowned and tugged on the cuffs, earning a cold glare from the raven.

"Answer my question teme," He said and returned the glare. Sasuke just snorted and looked away, still not able to look at Naruto without feeling some colour rise to his cheeks, and considering how pale he was, the blonde was bound to notice and make a big thing of it.

Before Naruto could pester Sasuke anymore, they both quite literally bumped into none other than who they were looking for. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto blurted out, forgetting all about Sasuke's brooding. "We want you to let us free now!"

The silver-haired Jounin looked up from his book and looked at Naruto blankly, and Sasuke sighed and stepped between the two. "We want you to free us. Now." He wasn't ready to take any more of this torture and just wanted ti be let free so he could go and enjoy his own company.

"It's just one more day you two!" He chimed with a wide smile, judging by the way his mask creased. Sasuke growled, eyes furrowing into a frown which clearly stated that he was in no mood to be messed with. Though Kakashi didn't seem fazed and just smiled wider, then turned round and disappeared round a corner.

"You know what? Why can you just use one of your escape Jutsus to get out of these damn things?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering why he didn't think of that. Though something told him it was just too simple, and Kakashi wasn't a simple person.

"Oh! Did I mention that those cuffs absorb Chakra if you try to escape?" After that their teacher puffed into a cloud of smoke and left Naruto and Sasuke about ready to tear each other's throats out.

This day wasn't going to go well.


	4. Thursday

Chapter four – Thursday

Chapter four – Thursday

"Sasuke."

The raven carried on walking, his eyes narrowed into a deep frown as he dragged Naruto along the streets, looking for something or someone that could get these damn cuffs off. He would seriously murder the blonde if he had be literally attached to him any longer.

"Teme!"

"What?" He turned round and set his glare on Naruto, stopping. Naruto rolled his eyes and tugged Sasuke in the opposite direction with a big grin. "Why don't we go to the hot springs? I mean, don't get me wrong, but I don't particularly wanna take a shower with you." Sasuke snorted.

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual." He muttered bitterly in reply, walking alongside Naruto so that he didn't have to be dragged. No doubt that the cuffs were starting to make red marks on his wrists, and the raven didn't want to make it any worse if he could help it. One more day is what he kept telling himself, though tomorrow seemed too far away for his liking.

"Teme, don't watch, you pervert!" Sasuke blinked out of his thoughts. He realized they were in the changing room. He blinked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow, suddenly pulling out a Kunai. He swiftly slid it up Naruto's shirt, effectively cutting it so that the blonde could slide it off. "… What the HELL did you do that for? It's my favourite shirt!" Sasuke frowned and handed the kunai to Naruto, who wanted to cut Sasuke's head off with it.

"Do the same to me. We can't get them off any other way." Naruto blinked as realisation settled and frowned as he also cut Sasuke's shirt off with a frown, as Sasuke was once again right.

"Ahh, the water's so warm," Naruto sighed as he sank lower into the steamed water. Sasuke put a little distance between him and the blonde, not wanting to be too close to him after what happened last night. Though despite that, the water was strangely making him relax and he let out a sigh as he rest his back against the rocks.

It wasn't until then that Sasuke realized they were the only two people in this bath. He assumed it was because twelve, and everyone would be going for their lunch round about now. As if right on queue, Naruto's stomach growled loudly and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the blush on Naruto's face.

"Hungry dobe?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the 'dobe' part, choosing to ignore it as he scratched the back of his neck, laughing. "Uh, maybe a little," He said sheepishly. Sasuke noted that Naruto seemed to scratch his neck a lot when he was nervous or embarrassed. He shook the idea of Naruto looking cute like that from his mind and reached for his towel, proceeding to stand up.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. With a huff, Naruto blushed and looked away. "Bastard, we only just got here!" He complained as Sasuke finally wrapped the towel round his waist, waiting for Naruto to do the same.

"We were here for long enough. I don't want to sleep with a wrinkled dobe tonight," He added, smirking when Naruto seemed to get defensive about that comment.

Naruto sighed, fingering his shirt with a clean rip down the side and shivering as the cold air whipped around his torso. "You owe me a new shirt, bastard," He mumbled as he used his free hand to hold the cloth together. "Or better yet, you can treat me to ramen," He suggested with a grin. He whined when Sasuke hit him upside the head and frowned.

"I'm not buying you ramen. Or a new shirt," He said, pulling the blonde in the direction of his house. Naruto tried to stop, wincing when the cuffs dug into his wrists. "You cut my shirt, look!" He growled, pointing to the rip. "It's not like I said 'hey Sasuke, rip my shirt open'!" Sasuke tried not to let his mind interpret that as something else. "Not to mention you've been completely antagonistic to me since the second we woke up," Sasuke tried to but in to get the blonde to shut up, but couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"Not to mention you've been bossy and a complete, utter ba-" Naruto would have finished that sentence if it weren't for the fact that his mouth was now being occupied. His eyes went wide as he realized it was Sasuke who had kissed him, freezing up completely, his cheeks going red as Sasuke furrowed his brows. He half expected Naruto to push him off, but the idiot wasn't moving at all. It confused him as to why he had done this in the first place, but at least it shut Naruto up.

After pulling away, Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, daring him to start ranting again. Naruto stayed silent. "We're going back to my place, and I'm going to make the food," He said in a serious tone. All Naruto could do was nod meekly and follow the raven as he once again set off in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

Sasuke smirked. He had done what no one else could, and that was effectively shut Naruto up for more than five minutes.

This chapter isn't very funny, but it's a filler-ish. Sorry for the long update, I don't have an excuse. Just sheer laziness.

I need ideas. Care to help me out? Don't keep asking for a lemon, it's too soon for that. They'll get there eventually. XD


End file.
